


Drunken Relations

by threewalls



Series: Diplomacy [3]
Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alcohol, Community: 100_roadtrips, Crossover, Drabble, Drinking Games, Gambling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the case, they take the Japanese out on Sanzo's credit card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Relations

After the case was over, they'd decided to take pity on their poorly-paid Japanese colleagues and take them out on Sanzo's platinum.

There had been a bar tab until a certain pair's drinking contest had started in earnest.

"Do his-- what is that?" Watari, one of the Japanese _Sishen_ , stood with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"His sutra," Hakkai offered cheerfully.

Gojyo asked, "is that normal that his-- are those shadows?"

Around the contestants, there was a writhing mass of paper and darkness.

"Uh-huh," Watari said, his eyes sparkling. "Either of you want to make a bet about which of them wins?"


End file.
